Sing It For The World
by abbzeh
Summary: Sort-of sequel/expansion to Sing It From The Heart. Kurt moves in with Blaine and their relationship progresses. Band!/famous!Kurt, fan!Blaine


_A/N: Remember that time I wrote Sing It From The Heart? Well, I decided, while on antibiotics and cough syrup, to write a sequel to it. Well, a sort of sequel/expansion of it. Like last time, the title is taken from Sing! by My Chemical Romance (also covered on Glee) because apparently that's a pattern with this verse. Anyway, I hope this turned out okay :)_

* * *

The moment Kurt slid the door to the apartment open, heart still racing and fireworks going off in his head, he felt something whack into the side of his head. Blinking in momentary confusion, he looked down at where the whatever it was had fallen, and rolled his eyes when he saw the cushion at his feet. He quickly bent down to pick it up, and slid the door shut behind him. 'Funny,' he commented as he walked into the apartment properly, throwing it in the general direction of Dani's head and smirking at the sound of her screech.

'That's what I thought as well,' Santana said in agreement, raising a glass from her seat next to Dani on the couch, moving the offending cushion away from her girlfriend.

'So,' Rachel started, clapping her hands and grinning excitedly as Kurt dropped down into his armchair, leaning across the table to steal Santana's drink. 'How was your date?'

'I demand to know the deets, Hummel,' Santana added, snatching her drink back from Kurt with a pointed glare. Kurt just rolled his eyes at her. 'As your right-hand gay, I have pester rights. And I will use those rights.'

'Fine,' Kurt said with a shrug, leaning forwards and grabbing the wine bottle on the table and ignoring Elliott's vague protest. He watched the liquid as it swirled around inside the bottle, tiny bubbles making an appearance, before taking a quick drink of it straight from the bottle. 'It was great. Amazing even. Blaine is amazing.'

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as images of the night began to flash through his head. Meeting Blaine in that coffee shop, going to get dinner with him, that amazing kiss under the streetlight, watching the shadows flicker on his face like flames of a fire and making him look so gorgeous. His heart sped up, even just thinking about it, and the endless possibilities that had been afforded to him.

Kurt jerked back as Rachel suddenly leaned forward, eyes focused on him. He felt very much like he was being scrutinised like the prey of some predator – maybe a lion with a terrible fashion sense and affinity for reindeer sweaters. 'I know that look,' she said with certainty, leaning back and smiling like she knew something Kurt didn't. She tilted her head slightly, that smile still there, and she seemed to make a decision. Kurt could almost see the cogs working in her mind. 'You totally like him!'

Elliott snorted from his corner, taking a sip of whatever he'd decided to drink tonight. 'Of course he likes him, Rach. He's just been on a date with him.'

'I recognise that look in your eye, Kurt Hummel,' Rachel continued, as though Elliott hadn't even spoken. In his corner, Elliott stared at her, looking somewhere between offended and close to pouting. If possible, her grin got even wider. 'You really like him! Like, actually really like him, not just saying you like him like you did with the last guy you went out with.'

Kurt shrugged, acutely aware of the four pairs of eyes in the room watching him, and took another sip of wine. The part of his brain that tended to go a bit off track made a note to buy better wine than this because really, this was horrible. They could afford better stuff than this – Kurt forced his mind back before the Meryl Streep-voiced narrator inside his head could go off on a tangent.

Everyone was still looking at him, so he decided that the best course of action was to play it cool. Don't act like an overexcited high school student who just had their first kiss.

Kurt got up from his chair and slowly walked over to the kitchen area, shrugging. 'Maybe I do,' he said, deliberately making his voice non-committal. 'Maybe he's the best person to accidentally stumble into my life in a long time.' He opened the cupboard door and reached inside, searching for his emergency stash of cookies. He paused as he started to pull the pack of cookies out, a slow smile spreading across his face again.

His lips were still tingling from their first kiss; small, spectacular fireworks were going off inside his head and in his blood, making his skin seem to vibrate with an unknown energy. It had been there the night before, when he'd first met Blaine. Even their brief eye contact whilst Kurt was on stage and Blaine was one of hundreds in the audience had seemed to send a sense of _whoa_ into Kurt, electrifying and dizzy and oh so wonderful.

'Maybe our first kiss felt like fireworks,' Kurt found himself saying, and it was only Rachel's excited squeal that brought him out of his reverie. He spun around, slamming the cupboard door shut, and walked back into the living room area, glaring at Rachel as he dropped down into his chair again.

'You kissed him?' she asked, getting up from her seat and sitting on Kurt's lap instead. Kurt quickly moved his face away from the sudden mane of curls and hairspray. 'And it felt like fireworks?' Deciding that any pretence was useless now – goddamnit, brain – Kurt nodded, biting his lip to stop from letting out an undignified breathless laugh. Rachel threw her arms around his neck, and he automatically put his arms around her, looking at Santana over her shoulder in confusion.

Santana who was watching him the way a cat might watch a mouse, all victorious grin and gleaming eyes.

'So to sum up,' she started, putting her glass down and beginning to use her fingers to tick things off. 'You met at one of our gigs and hit it off like two gay confetti cannon magnets; you've been on a date with Sparkles the Gel Clown; you've kissed him and you currently resemble an anime character who discovered their soulmate.' She smiled, eyes glinting. 'For the record, at your wedding, I refuse to wear a pink dress.'

'Aww, I bet you'd look cute in a pink dress,' Dani cooed, grinning at Santana as she played with a random curl, tucking it behind Santana's ear and smoothing it over. Santana looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

'If I wear a pink dress, then Starchild over there is wearing his glittery top hat and waistcoat and I doubt that will fit Porcelain's view of the wedding.'

'Who said anything about me getting married to him?' Kurt interrupted, raising an eyebrow at them all. It probably would have been more effective if Rachel hadn't been sat on him. 'We've only just met!'

'You still kissed,' Dani pointed out with a grin, and Kurt fought the urge to slam his head against the wall.

'To be fair, he did kiss that douchedick whathisname,' Elliott pointed out, raising his glass briefly. 'They didn't exactly get married, either.'

'But did you see him looking like someone had just injected him with a sparkle hormone?' Santana asked, grinning and pointing at Kurt. She turned to look at Kurt again. 'I can't wait to give my speech to you at your wedding, Kurt.'

And that was enough. 'Ooookay,' Kurt said with a mostly-forced smile, gently pushing Rachel off his lap and getting up. He walked around to the other side of his chair, grabbing his cookies and wine as he went. 'As enlightening as this has been, I'm going to bed.'

Just as he reached his curtain, Santana called out, 'Don't forget to turn on your white noise machine!'

Reaching into the pack, Kurt threw a cookie over his shoulder in the general direction of her voice and smirked at her startled shriek. Maybe he didn't like to waste good cookies, but that was totally a good cause.

* * *

'So this next date that you're going on,' Santana said by way of greeting, pulling out the chair opposite Kurt's and sitting down, eyeing him with that familiar glint in her eye. 'The one where you're going to a really nice restaurant because you're totally not getting married one day.'

Kurt sighed into his cereal, not even bothering to look up at her. 'And now I have to put a new password on my phone.'

Santana snorted, and Kurt looked up in time to see her waving dismissively. 'I'd crack that combo in a minute, babe.' Kurt ignored her as he reached across the table to grab the juice carton, and poured himself a drink. 'Anyway, this date. When is it?'

Kurt sighed, mentally counting back from ten before responding. 'Tonight, if you must know.'

'Great, now please tell me where because Auntie Snixx would like to drop in to remind Loverboy about what'll happen if he messes with my gay.'

'No, Santana,' Kurt said sharply, looking up from his cereal so quickly he was momentarily dizzy. 'I get that you mean well and all, but please. Just. Don't.' He paused, stirring the spoon around in the cereal for a moment, watching the cornflakes turn into shapeless messes. 'I really like him, Santana, and I don't want to mess this up.'

He resumed eating his breakfast, slowly and mechanically as he let his brain slowly wake up. Despite the tiredness though – the band had been rehearsing way too late last night – he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the thought of Blaine. Blaine who was amazing and sweet and filling some hole in his heart that he didn't even know he'd had and had made him feel things that he didn't even know he was capable of feeling. Inside his heart, the silly romantic sighed happily.

Maybe his friends would think he's insane for feeling like this. After all, it had only been a few months, if that. A few months of wonderful dates and late night kisses and sneaking off after shows and college and spending the night at each other's places. Just the memories from those times brought a stutter to his heart, a stray butterfly here and there.

'God, you're really smitten, aren't you?' Santana asked after watching him for a moment, dark eyes unblinking. She reached a hand up to brush a stray few hairs out of her eyes. At Kurt's slightly hesitant nod, she sighed, expression caught somewhere between a smile and exasperation. It was times like this that reassured Kurt that Santana really did have a heart. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. 'I'll call off Rach, tell her the threatening thing is off.'

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pushed away from the table, letting the legs drag across the floor loudly. 'I appreciate that,' he said with a small grin, taking his bowl to the sink. He then turned and walked to his area, pulling the curtain shut behind him and sinking down onto his bed. Staring up at his ceiling and feeling the various bumps where his blanket was scrunched up beneath him, Kurt smiled, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.

Of all of the things that had come from starting the band – success and money being the main things – the thing that Kurt was the most grateful for was Blaine. Despite Santana's teasing about them getting married one day, Kurt could genuinely see that future with Blaine. He could see himself starting a family with Blaine, being happy with Blaine forever.

Not that he'd ever tell Santana that, of course.

Smiling, he rolled off the bed with an expert grace, and got to choosing his outfit for that night.

* * *

Blaine was waiting at the door when Kurt was finished changing his outfit for the fifth time, flowers in hand and a bright smile on his face. Unable to stop the grin from forming (and mostly likely heart-eyes), Kurt took the red roses from Blaine, holding them to his chest as he leaned in for a heart-stopping kiss that left him breathless.

'Hey,' he whispered, pulling back and just looking at Blaine for a moment. God, he looked so amazing. Not for the first time, Kurt wondered how he'd managed to get so lucky.

'Hey,' Blaine parroted with a teasing smile, his hand gripping Kurt's free one before reaching up to brush at his hair, the part where Kurt had dyed it from blue to green. 'You ready to go?'

Kurt smiled at him. 'Yeah,' he nodded, letting out a small laugh. 'I'll just put these in some water first.'

He turned to walk towards the kitchen counter but stopped halfway, and turned back to Blaine instead, a teasing smirk in place. 'By the way,' he said, letting his voice lower just enough to drive Blaine crazy, 'love the bowtie.' He reached out and straightened it, throwing a wink as he turned towards the kitchen again.

Making Blaine blush like that was so worth it.

* * *

'You look amazing tonight,' Blaine said suddenly, startling Kurt out of his meal choosing, and he put the menu down flat on the table in front of him. Blaine was staring at him, chin on his hands and eyes very much like an anime character's heart-eyes. 'I mean, you always do, but there's something about this lighting and your outfit tonight and...' Blaine trailed off, shrugging with a sheepish smile. 'I don't know.'

'You're not too bad yourself,' Kurt grinned teasingly, bumping his foot against Blaine's under the table. Blaine smiled at him, warm and sweet and everything that Kurt had loved from day one.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Blaine cleared his throat, reached across the table to take Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt smiled at him, tilting his head curiously. 'I actually had something that I wanted to ask you,' he said, biting his lip and, for the first time that evening, looking adorably nervous. Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling at him to give him whatever courage he needed to say whatever it was.

'I was wondering if you...' Blaine trailed off, the words dying on his lips, and Kurt squeezed his hand again. He smiled at Kurt gratefully before carrying on, taking a deep breath and swallowing. 'I know things between us have gotten pretty serious.' Kurt smiled encouragingly, nodding at him to go on. 'And that we're basically always at each other's places.' Blaine paused again, apparently taking the time to think on how proceed. At some point, he apparently decided 'fuck it' and squeezed Kurt's hand, smiling at him like he was his anchor. 'Do you want to move in with me?'

Kurt nearly choked on nothing but air, and he spent a good few seconds trying to get his mind to catch up with him.

'I mean, you don't have to!' Blaine hurried to say, looking so panicked and nervous that Kurt couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him.

'Blaine,' he said, interrupting Blaine's rambling and smiling at him, 'I'd love to.' He paused for a second, thinking as Blaine grinned like an excited child who had just been told that it would be Christmas every day. 'What about Wes and David?'

'They're the ones who brought it up, actually,' Blaine said with a small smile, momentarily freeing his hand to take a sip of his drink. 'They said that – well, Wes said – since we spend so much time around each other, we might as well live together. Something along those lines, anyway.'

'Did he say something to do with kinky sex?' Kurt asked with an amused smile, leaning his head in his hands and just watching Blaine talk.

'That was definitely mentioned,' Blaine nodded, rolling his eyes in what seemed to be long suffering. 'Him and David are moving out. Getting their own place so we can live together.'

Kurt felt his heart do the fluttering thing again, the butterflies making a guest appearance in his stomach, and he couldn't help but let out another breathless laugh. 'Then yes,' he said, reaching across the table and taking Blaine's hand, squeezing it and hoping that there wouldn't be any tears tonight. 'I'd love to.'

Blaine's smile had never been so radiant and joyful.

* * *

Moving in with Blaine had taken a lot longer than Kurt anticipated. He knew from previous experience that moving was never the easiest thing, of course. There were just a lot of obstacles to overcome that hadn't been there when he'd moved in with Rachel, or even when his dad and Carole had moved them all into the bigger house back in Lima. There were boxes everywhere, full of Kurt's things. Some of them had been emptied and were simply stacked in the corner of the room until they could be bothered getting rid of them. Others were just there because they weren't sure where that particular item should go.

And then there was learning to navigate his rituals around Blaine. At the loft, he'd grown used to living with two girls who knew him on a pretty deep level. Life there was simple: get up earlier than the girls to get his time in the bathroom, tune out their daily morning arguments over who had used the last of the hot water or the milk, go to school then come home in time for band practice.

With Blaine, it was different. For starters, Blaine was only one person, as opposed to two. Blaine liked things to be pretty neat – not fastidiously, as Rachel had – and Kurt could deal with that. He also liked to get up early and spend forever in the bathroom, and Kurt had almost laughed at the similarities between living in the loft and living here.

A few days in, they'd had their first domestic argument about the milk.

After that, they'd cuddled on the couch and had a Disney marathon, all the while murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

Still, despite the things to get used to and getting used to towels being left in the bathroom every morning – Blaine might like things to be neat, but he seemed to have no qualms about leaving towels around the place – Kurt couldn't bring himself to regret leaving the familiarity of the loft. In the loft, he didn't get to come home to Blaine, or have Blaine come home to him. He didn't get to eat dinner with Blaine whilst slouching around in nothing but pyjamas (although on some occasions, they had sat around eating dinner wearing nothing. Not that they'd ever tell anyone that). He didn't get to wake up to the sight of Blaine sleeping, curls freed from their gel prison cell and face adorably relaxed.

Lying in their –_ their!_ – bed, so soft and warm and safe, Kurt could feel himself slowly returning to consciousness. He became aware of the fingers on his side, slowly drawing absent-minded shapes into his skin with a feather light touch. He smiled, shifting forward slightly so that his face was pressed against Blaine's neck. When he finally deemed it time to open his eyes, he blinked blearily in the sudden shock of light, smiling tiredly when they focused on Blaine, all smiling and gorgeous even in the morning.

'I love waking up to you,' Kurt said with a breathy sigh, leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, and heart warming when Blaine smiled into the kiss.

'I love waking up before you, and just getting to watch you,' Blaine murmured, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Kurt's face with such reverence that Kurt's heart felt overwhelmed with the love he felt. 'You're so peaceful when you sleep, so beautiful.' Blaine's smile, his honey-like gaze, made Kurt feel so safe and love, like he was the only thing in the world.

Kurt didn't believe in god, but he did believe in fate, and he believed that whatever happened, he and Blaine would have met.

Kurt smiled tiredly and pressed himself into Blaine's side, resting his head against Blaine's and breathing in time with him. 'I love you,' he murmured softly, happiness swelling inside him and desperate to break free.

Blaine's arm tightened around his waist, the fingers still tracing the patterns into his skin, and Kurt felt a kiss being pressed into his hair. 'I love you, too,' was whispered into his ear, soft and like a prayer. Kurt smiled with glowing happiness, closing his eyes and just feeling Blaine's chest move against his, listening to the soft breathing.

* * *

It was around the five month mark of living together when Blaine pulled Kurt into the living room, after having gotten back from their date to a Broadway musical. Upon walking in there, Blaine's hands on his waist and guiding him, Kurt's jaw dropped, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

The couch was covered in rose petals, small candles dotted around the room and softly burning. The smell of lavender reached Kurt, and he turned to Blaine, eyes wide and possibly slightly glassy. He opened his mouth to say something, the words dying on his lips for the first few attempts.

'Blaine,' Kurt whispered, afraid to disturb the serene atmosphere of the living room, swallowing and trying to calm his furiously beating heart. 'What..?'

'Kurt,' Blaine began, voice soft and warm and with a hint of vulnerability. His hands slipped from Kurt's waist and took his hands in his. 'I love you. I love you so much, and I don't know if we were brought together by some higher power or written scripture, but I know that we were meant to be together.' His hands squeezed Kurt's, and he smiled. Kurt couldn't breathe. He felt as though his heart was racing away from him, the butterflies going insane. 'And I can't imagine my life without you. I don't even know how I survived without you before meeting you.'

Kurt's breath hitched, getting lost somewhere between his throat and heart.

And then Blaine took a step away from Kurt, hands going inside his pocket and bringing out a small box that looked suspiciously like a –

He sunk to the ground, holding up the small box, and opened it to reveal a ring, silver and shining in the candelight.

'Kurt Hummel,' Blaine began, voice sounding so full of love and warmth and setting Kurt's heart alight, 'will you marry me?'

Kurt didn't even need to think about it, really. The answer had been there all along, ever since he'd met Blaine that night at the concert. Forcing himself to breathe, he managed a choked up, 'Yeah.' He grinned tearfully at Blaine, who grinned at him, rising from his knees and pulling Kurt into one of their most passionate kisses to date.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. In the back of his mind, the silly romantic was jumping up and down in joy. Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss, feeling those fireworks go off behind his eyes and putting his hand on the back of his neck.

* * *

When he called Rachel and Santana the next morning, all he'd gotten was excited screaming from Rachel and a smug, 'I told you so,' from Santana.

* * *

_A/N: As always, I do value your opinions and reviews, so please leave one? And as always, this is on my tumblr with nicer formatting *shrugs* _


End file.
